


You're My Number One

by wildforwyld



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Debut Mayhem, Trainee Era, request, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildforwyld/pseuds/wildforwyld
Summary: Dongho recalls the days where being in love wasn't such a bad thing for his image.
Relationships: Kang Dongho | D.Min/Lee Minsoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	You're My Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_was_human](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/gifts).



> _Walk out into velvet,_   
>  _Nothing more to say._   
>  _You're my favorite moment._   
>  _You're my Saturday._

Dongho sighs to himself, neck and back aching as he lazily swipes through the thousands of photos on his Instagran explore page. Nothing new, of course, just the same old surreal memes and cat photos he enjoys from time to time. Always the same memes. Always the same cats. At least real life isn’t that dull for him, unlike most people. You might think he’d actually long for a less interesting life, something easier and calmer. You wouldn’t be right. He himself had never experienced such a life, and therefore had no idea what it might be like. He did not envy it, nor did he think that those who lived in such a way were crazy. Everyone’s got their own life, so why should he judge them?

A figure struts into the room and, with two fingers, plucks his phone from his hands. Dongho would’ve been annoyed if it weren’t for the fact that it was Minsoo, the thief. As annoying as he is, he can’t get mad at Minsoo. At least not for things like this. The brunet male falls into place beside him on the low couch, looking through Dongho’s memes and such, not saying a word.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Dongho smirks and ruffles the younger’s hair. Typical behavior, the kind that made him, well, him. 

“So you’re back, then? Did you find any new recruits?”

Minsoo laughs, but doesn’t look at the other, “I found this guy named Daehyun, he was real nice.”

  
“Oh really?”

Minsoo’s eyes travel to find Dongho looking right at him, a rare playful expression taking over his features. He throws the phone to the side and cuddles Dongho, face tucked into his chest.

The black-haired male’s thin, nimble fingers rake their way through his boyfriend’s knotty brown hair, massaging his scalp and tugging on his locks here and there for a change in contact. Minsoo groans into his side.

“Thaaanks…”

“You know, once we debut we can’t do this anymore.”

“I know. I’ll just make sure not to find any more trainees to audition.”

Dongho chuckles slowly, closing his eyes to enhance his hearing. 

“No...we’ll just have to do this stuff in secret.”

Minsoo peeks his head up, a grin spread across his face. “When’d you get so sneaky? And if we get caught?”

“Don’t worry about it. Either of those things.”

A comfortable pause ensues, and the two sit in silence. HCE’s a pretty lenient company, they let them date as trainees, so why not after they debut? They’ll just have to wait and see. Even if they are restricted, even if they are stripped of their right to love, they won’t just give up on each other. No, the bond is too powerful, they're in way too deep to just stop. It’s scary, especially to someone so afraid of commitment, like Dongho. But he knows. The only two things that he will ever devote his entire self to, his idol career, and Minsoo. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to date normally?” his boyfriend looks up at him, eye shining with hope, with questions Dongho has no answer too. He tries anyway.

“We won’t be idols forever,” He hums, letting the consistency of his hand stroking Minsoo’s head somehow lull him into a dreamy, sleepy state, “One day we’ll be too old to dance and sing like that. Then we probably can.”

“I hope so.”

Another silence. Dongho feels himself dreaming. This all feels like so long ago. When was the last time he had spent time in that practice room? Those are reserved specifically for trainees. He’s not a trainee. Right?

He falls asleep, and wakes up again in a bed, a warm body pressed up against him. It’s Minsoo. They’re in their dorm. Daehyun and Jaewon are out somewhere today, they said they wouldn’t be home till around 6 PM. 

“Minsoo. I love you.”

“I love...I love you too…” Minsoo mumbles, sleep still clouding his half-awake brain. 

Dongho pets his hair. What a dream. Those trainee days were so long ago, back when he had only known Minsoo in his life, and Minsoo had only known him. He wouldn’t trade anything to bring those days back, but he sure does miss them.

Whatever. At least he’s still got the love of his life by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> _Sunset only seconds,_   
>  _Just ripe then it's gone._   
>  _Got no new intentions,_   
>  _Just right then it's gone._


End file.
